Magic!
by RubyRose8986
Summary: When Takashima Rei offered Sawamura a scholar ship she had no idea what the boy could do. Not only did he have an infinite amount of talent he also had an infinite amount of mira. So follow Sawamura as he ventures through the magic realm with his teammates.WARNING: Yaoi,violence and blood spills. ;)
1. Introduction

**The Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>When Takashima Rei offered Sawamura a scholar ship she had no idea what the boy could do. Not only did he have an infinite amount of talent he also had an infinite amount of mira. So follow Sawamura as he adventures through Erica with his teammates. <strong>

* * *

><p>The Introduction!<p>

Normal POV

Sawamura pitched his last pitch in his junior high baseball career and missed the mitch. He had lost the game. Of course he was depressed but he gave his team a smile a happy smiled and waved goodbye as he headed home. He was so depressed and tired about the game that he didn't hear someone call his name. It was a women with glasses and brown hair Takashima Rei. Seeing that he didn't hear her she followed him down the street and when he turned she saw that he had been surrounded by some thugs. The thugs she realized had been at the game and had been staring at Sawamura like a piece of meat.

She turned to call for some help but stopped when she felt a strong shrug of mira near. She turned towards the thugs and Sawamura and quietly listened to what they were talking about

"Ne little boy you just lost your last game didn't ya!" one said

"Not only did you suck your whole team sucked!" Another yelled

"Yah I mean not only did you team suck baseball is stupid!" The first one snapped

"Watching you play is like dirtying baseball even more!" A third one shouted

"I mean come on you were like totally lame!" the second snorted

"Even if you were better I doubt you could win with a team like yours" a fourth snickered  
>They all laughed but stopped when they were surrounded by flames and started growing hot, hotter and even hotter. They were screaming in pain and were slowly burned to ashes. Rei was so shocked she looked for Sawamura in the chaos of the flames. She spotted him he had his head held up high and his eyes. His eyes looked like a cross between a fire phoenix's eyes and a fire dragon's. Rei just stared at Sawamura for a while before he let out a sign<p>

"Oh man it happened again didn't it?" He laughed sadly but with a tint of fear and confusion then he had turned to leave. Leaving a smiling Takashima Rei behind.

"Eh a boy with not only the infinite amount of talent but an infinite amount of mira hum interesting" Rei smiled and walked the way Sawamura was going. She smiled as she arrived at his house it was like a farm house but she could feel the mira behind all of it. 2 warriors a healer and something she couldn't put her finger on. Groaning in frustration she headed inside and started talking to the warriors and healer. The healer was the mom and the warriors, grandpa and dad. They were talking about Sawamura's scholarship to Seido. They seemed really shocked but happy. After about 10 minutes Sawamura came in and his parents filled him in on what was happening.

He had refused to go till Rei said he could go for a visit before deciding. Sawamura agreed but not knowing that he had agreed to something that could and would change his life forever.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I think its pretty good so far don't you think? Well thanks for reading and please review:)<p> 


	2. Sawamura Eijun

Sawamura's POV

That stupid scout I have to go to this stupid school cause of her! Man! Why can't I stay here I don't want to abandon my friends. Then again when I told them they were very happy for me. Maybe this isn't that bad of a deal I mean maybe I can get to play baseball. Well I hope so my parents seem happy for me too. And getting a scholarship would help them a lot. But what if that happens at my new school. That weird power that weird feeling. It happened again? Today before I came home. When they were these people insulting me I wasn't responding but when they insulted my friends I snapped like 10 years ago.

10 years ago huh? A long time but I remembered everything that happened on that day. Signing I looked around and picked up my baseball and headed into the backyard. I was going to pitch some to get my head of things. I never think too much so all this thinking was hurting my head. I picked up the ball and threw it many times into that bin. I recalled many memories of me playing with my friends here throwing in that bin having a fun time. I missed having friends over at this house. 10 years ago there was no such thing as peace and quiet at this house. After a while I was tired so I headed to bed. I signed for one last time before I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next day I got dressed in a plain red shirt and jeans before grabbing some stuff and headed out the door. When I got to the train station there she was Rei. She waved at me and I waved back maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I hopped on the train and in a while I was looking at the train station in Tokyo. I followed Rei around the place and I arrived at Seido. It was amazing I mean amazing as in WOW!This place had awesome equipment and amazing things! I was watching everything and everyone moving around. I didn't realize it but I was smiling when I was watching these guys playing baseball. Rei thought it was a good idea to bring me the day of a game. I looked at the opposing team and my smile faded it was those guys who I played against yesterday.

I watched the two teams play Seido was obviously better and beat the other team. I smiled though the whole game the other team was great as well. I wasn't mad at them for beating me. NOT! Of course I was mad at them but also mad at myself for losing. I was frustrated who wouldn't be? But I enjoyed watching the game it was an awesome game!  
>"So Sawamura-kun what do you think?" Rei asked me after the game<p>

"I want to come to Seido" I said with a smile

She laughed

"What?" I asked confused

"That was the first time I saw you smile" she said

"Huh?" I asked

"I mean you smiled though the game like a happy child but the first time you smiled at me" she said

"Um"

"Nothing it's just that your smile reminded me of someone"

"Oh okay so can I come to this school?" I asked

"Yep the scholarship still stands"

"I wanna come here!" I said

"Good next year you'll be a student here" she replied and gave me some papers

"Yes ma'm thanks!" I said and got on the train back home. This was going to be an interesting year!

Miyuki's POV

"Oy Tanba try sharping your pitches" I yelled at him

"Hum" was all he said in reply. I know he hates me but still god I'm his catcher! Signing I walked over to the lost ball and threw it back at him. Today was our game against Keiko. They were a weak team I don't get why the 1st string has to play against them. But whatever I get to play so yeah. I smirked as we got on the field and cheers erupted. I walked over to my spot and started getting ready for the game. I looked around and saw Rei-chan. I waved at her and she waved back and pointed to the guy next to her. He had no emotions on his face and was just watching the warm-ups. I rasied an eyebrow and thought the guy looked familiar. My eyes widened as I saw him smile. Eijun was his name I turned back to Rei-chan and she smiled at me.

Shaking my head I made my way back to the others and pointed at Eijun. Their mouths were dropped opened. Even Ryousuke's Man why isn't there a camera when you needed it? This would be golden! After a while they turned their eyes at me and stared at me

"I don't know Rei-chan bought him here" I said

"Oh well lets finish this game before we go ask Rei who he is" Chris said

"His name is Eijun" Ryousuke said

"Kya Ha! I thought he was dead!" Kuramochi yelled

"Yah but apparently not" I replied

"Maybe he isn't him and just a reincarnation" Ryousule suggested

"Could be we all saw what happened to him 10 years ago" Yuki said

"Yah" we mumbled in reply

"Let's just finish the game" Chris said

"Hai!" and the game continued we won of course the other team was weak. The whole time I thought about Eijun but I shouldn't get my hopes up. Then I smirked. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>Okay so for some stupid reason I could not upload or post any new stories but now I can and I have 2 chapter already typed and ready to go! Hope you enjoyed! Oh yeah some stories disappeared even I have no idea what happened to them so I'm sorry I'll try and post new ones that were similar to the ones that have disappeared. Sorry! Trust me I would not delete any of my stories they were hard to type! SO SO SORRY! :( Hope you forgive me :)<p> 


	3. Who's that!

...The New Year…...

Normal POV

Sawamura was excited for his new school but also nervous who would be? He was heading to his baseball dorms. Yes they have separate dorms for baseball players. He was looking around and finally found his room. He knocked and there was a loud yell to come on in. When he opened the door he saw two guys one in front of the TV and one next to the door. The one next to the door was big and huge! How did that chair hold his weight! The one in front of the TV had spiked hair

"Hi I'm Tooru Masuko nice to meet you"

"I'm Sawamura Eijun nice to meet you" Sawamura said

At the mention of the name Eijun, Kuramochi turned around "Eijun huh? I'm Kuramochi Yoichi! Nice to meet you Sawamura!" He said smirking and walked out the door.

"Why did he leave?" Sawamura asked Masuko

"No idea there's you bed and put your clothes there I have something to do" and with that he left

"Oh" Sawamura said and started unpacking unaware of what was happening in Miyuki's room.

…..In the next room…...

"Oy Miyuki" "Oh all you guys are here too, great!" Kuramochi said smiling as he noticed all the other players

"Oh Kuramochi what do you want?" Miyuki asked not taking his eyes off the game-box

"You know the new kid, Sawamura Eijun?" Kuramochi asked. That caught their interest as they stopped their games and turned to look at Kuramochi who was smiling.

"What about him?" Miyuki asked

"Well he's my roomie" Kuramochi said

"Kuramochi" Chris whispered gesturing to Miyuki

"Oh I get it, um sorry I'll leave" Kuramochi said standing up

"No I'm fine you were saying?" Miyuki said

"Yah well he is a lot like him" Kuramochi said "maybe, just maybe he didn't die"

"But that's impossible Yoichi we saw him die" Ryousuke said opening his eyes

"I know but he's just so similar and he even acts the same" Kuramochi said leaning against a beanbag

"I know but-" Ryousuke started

"What about the prophesy huh?" Miyuki asked

"Well he could have managed to dodge it I mean since when does he follow the rules?" Kuramochi laughed and everyone followed recalling many memories of which not-following-rule-Ei-chan got in trouble.

"You know he's right" Chris said "This Sawamura may be our Sawamura"

"I agree" Tanba said

"Me too" Ryousuke injected and soon everyone had agreed but Miyuki

"Miyuki?" Haruichi questioned as he got up and went out the door

"It's okay leave him be" Ryousuke said pulling his brother into a hug

"This is the hardest for him" Masuko said

"He was the closet to him" Chris said

"He saw him die and now he suddenly pops up in his life?" Kuramochi said

"Yah it's very hard for anyone to see someone you love die and then come back into your life like nothing has happened" Haruichi said quietly

"Hum sorry Haruichi" Furuya said pulling the younger Kominato into a hug

"It's okay" Haruichi said blushing leaving Ryousuke to let an evil aura out

"Fix him!" Tanba whispered harshly at Kuramochi

"WHAT! WHY!?" He yelled

"You're his love fix him!" Tanba snapped again

"What? Fine!" he growled walking over to the one, Kominato Ryousuke

"Calm down Ryo-san" Kuramochi said pulling him in for a hug

"Hum" Ryousuke said leaning into his lovers arm

"Um, I'll be going back to Sawamura-chan Bye" Masuko said unable to stand the two couples making out

"Oh Bye I'm leaving too" Chris said as Tanba followed him

"Oh Bye-bye" all the others said as they got up to leave as well

"Don't forget to close the door!" Ryosuke said as his brother got up to leave

"Hai nii-chan bye-bye" Haruichi said pulling Furuya with him

"Sa Yoichi lets have some fun" Ryousuke said opening his eyes

With Miyuki

Miyuki's POV

"Sawamura Eijun huh?" "The real or just a fake?" I was questioning myself but can you blame me? I saw the love of my life get killed in front of my eyes and now you except me to believe he's back!? No way! I can't take that! Signing I looked down at my wrist. There sat a small silver chain bracelet. At the middle of it there were two lockets. In one was a picture of Ei-chan and in the other a half photo of me and Ei-chan. I had my half he had his. This was the only thing I had of him. I'm not the romantic or sentimental type but I can't help but wanting to cry when I looked at the small ripped out photo of just me. I missed my lover but I can't be sure this Sawamura Eijun was my Sawamura Eijun.

I signed again before heading out on a walk. Behind the baseball field was a path towards the forest. It was about a 10 minute walk to the forest and back. Going through the forest and back takes an hour. I wanted to go on a long walk so I decided to go through the forest. I was thinking and thinking about Sawamura and other stuff when I heard a voice behind me.

"Miyuki Kazuya? Right?" I turned around to see a black hooded person with a black robe surrounded by the smell of blood.

"What's it to you?" I asked pulling out my silverish bluish sword

"Oh is ever thing you see your dear mother and father have been captured"

"THEY'VE BEEN WHAT?!" I yelled

"Yep and so has your dear country Asterios, next up is the Sawamura's and the Tsukiyomis. Then we take over the world!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I roared at him

"Oh I dare and you can't do anything even if I told you everything!" he or she laughed and turned around

"Who are you?!" I asked in rage

"Oh no one but our leader and group's name is Arim, See you Kazuya" then the person left. I stared at where he or she was "Arim" I whispered "No he can't be back"

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Sorry it took so so so so so long I well just didn't have too much time. :P Bye-bye<p> 


	4. Mira

**...…Back in the Dorms…...**

Sawamura's POV

I was talking to Haruichi when the door was banged open and there stood a panting Miyuki.

"Oy Miyuki are you okay?" Kuramochi asked going up to him patting him on the back

"Airm, Airm is back" Miyuki panted grabbing some water

"AIRM!" the whole room yelled. What the heck? What was this Airm?

"Wait if Airm is the darkness that is back…." They all turned to look at me as Chris trailed off

"What?" I asked backing away

"I think we may be over thinking it a bit lets go find coach and Rei-chan" Miyuki said heading out the door giving me a glare

"Okay" Kuramochi replied "Everyone out!" he said pointing to the door.

"Hai" they all said as Ryousuke headed out, then Masuko, Yuki, Chris-senpai, Tanaba, Kawakami, Jun-senpai, and all the others.

"Oy what are you waiting for? You're coming too Sawamura!" Kuramochi said yanking me up from the bed

"EH? Why?" I asked

"Just come!" he growled as he headed out the door. I thought about staying here but I was afraid to meet Kuramochi's wrath so I headed out too. I walked down the stairs and came to Kataoka's office. I opened the door and headed in. Big Mistake! Once I got in the office everyone was staring at me

"Are you sure Rei-chan?" Miyuki asked eyes still on me

"Ya are you? He doesn't look like one" Kuramochi said giving me an x-ray exam with his eyes

"I'm assure I am sure" Rei said looking at the two

"Okay then" they said in unison but their eyes were still on me making me really uncomfortable.

"So Sawamura do you know what mira is?" Rei asked

"Mira? What is that?" I asked curious

"Well you see it's a type of well- I guess you can call it- Miyuki a little help here!" Kuramochi said

"Oh um Chris-senpai?" Miyuki asked

"Okay Well you see Sawamura it's our word for magic"

"Wait wait wait wait magic?"

"Yeah magic"

"How is that-"

"Shut up and listen to Chris talk!" Kuramochi yelled

"Hai" I said

"So have you used mira?" Chris asked

"Um no?" I said thinking of a time

"Yeah you have" Rei said smiling

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You know the day I offered you the scholarship"

"Hum wait that was mira?" I gasped

"Yeah yours is fire-based so you emit fire" she explained

"Wait can you have 2 types of um mira?" I asked

"Um yes why?" she asked confused

"Well is there any type that emits death?" I asked

"WHAT DEATH?" they all screamed

"Um yeah why would you ask that?" Rei said sweating a bit

"Um well I think I used it once when I was younger or was it just fire I don't completely remember" I said thinking a bit but I couldn't remember much about that night. All I remember is my friends dying.

"UM YOU WHAT?" Miyuki yelled

"Oh nothing" I said backing away a bit

"Okay Sawamura this might be a little too much for you why don't you go back to your dorm now" Kataoka said waving me away

"Hai" I said nodding and heading out the door. What was that about? Oh well I better head to sleep. Even though it made a lot of sense but I still had my doubts about mira and this magic thing. I signed again before going to bed

….…In the Office...…..

Normal POV

"Calm down Miyuki?"

"CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!" Miyuki yelled at poor Kuramochi

"I understand Miyuki go and take a break for the week" Kataoka said

"A BREAK NOT WHEN-"

"He's right Miyuki go take a break" Chris said

"Urgh fine" Miyuki grumbled heading out the door

"Yesh! I never seen him with so many emotions ever since you know the 'accident'" Kuramochi said staring after Miyuki

"I know but he always had the ability to draw out reactions and emotions from people" Ryousuke said looping his arm around Kuramochi who blushed at the contact

"Ture, so back to Arim" Yuki said

"Chris what was the prophecy about the defeat of darkness again?" Tanba asked

"Once the darkness rises

The one who was thought to be gone

Will once again help as he rises

All that there is and will be, be done" Chris recited

"So do you think it means since Arim is back Eijun-kun is too?" Haruichi asked

"I think so" Ryousuke said nodding

"But I don't think we should tell Miyuki" Kawakami said shivering a bit he was next door to Miyuki's room

"Yah think about what would happen" Chris said as they started thinking. Miyuki's angry face and his evil aura even worse than Ryousuke's with seems impossible but it was true.

"So what are we going to do about Arim?" Haruichi asked

"We will need to stop him of course" Kuramochi said

"But how last time Eijun was here with us and so was Miyuki" Haruichi said quietly

"We need a plan" Yuki stated

"Of course but what?" Jun said leaning back in the chair

"Well let's just watch Arim for a while" Chris suggested

"Yeah good idea we can't do anything till Arim does something" Kuramochi said "Bye bye" he left and soon after him the others left till Chris stayed behind.

"I want to check the staff again" he told Kataoka

"Hum okay"

"Thank you" Chris headed towards the back towards the room in the corner. He silently opened the door and sat down on a chair. Chris picked up the staff and chanted

**"To the Future one may go**

**From top to bottom**

**From high to low**

**From spring to autumn**

**Speak of the future where we may go"** as Chris finished he looked at the staff as it spoke

_**"He who is rising, is gathering**_

_**And soon will be impossible to stop**_

_**No one can stop him not even a king**_

_**You can try but get ready to be chopped"**_ it finished

"Who can stop him?" Chris asked

_**"One who doesn't follow time**_

_**One who won't descend**_

_**One who's smile can last a lifetime**_

_**He will put this darkness to an end"**_ it finished as it glowed a bright red

"What is Arim planning?" Chris asked

**_"A darkness which will kill_**

_**A darkness with no light**_

_**Darkness to make you ill**_

_**A sun with no sight"**_ It glowed black

"Hum thank you for your time" Chris said as he headed out of the office. A sun with no sight?

* * *

><p>So, the next time you think it is easy to write a poem. Use or rhymezone. It is not easy without it! You have to find words that rhyme and make sense and yeah. I mean there is these websites. But I was at my grandmothers when I typed this and I swear to god it was not easy! Well hope you enjoy Bye-Bye! :)<p> 


	5. Circle Thing

Miyuki's POV

Don't those idiots know what was going to happen if we don't act quickly?! If Arim is back than It must mean he has enough power to defeat us and if he does that then we all may end up dead! I don't want to die! And what about my parents and he Tsukiyomis? And the Sawam…..? Never mind I need to take my mind off things. I signed before heading out to go for a walk towards the forest hoping there might be more evidence and information about Arim. I made my way past the fields and onto the road to the forest. I saw someone walking in the forest and I just moved quicker so I could see.

"Sawamura?" I asked

"Hum Miyuki" he jumped

"Hahahahah I didn't know you were a scaredy-cat" I laughed

"HUMP Its because you came out of now where!" He yelled

"Ma ma!" I smirked "So what are you doing here?"

"A walk" he replied as he continued going forward

"Eh? Why?" I asked

"To think about stuff"

"Stuff?"

"You know Mira, magic and stuff like that" he replied

"Oh"

"Can you tell me anything helpful?" he asked

"Hum well let's see in our world magic is called mira" I started

"Our world?" He questioned

"Its well a separate universe connected to this one that's where I'm originally from but due to some 'stuff' I had to come here" I explained

"Oh so what's it called?" He asked

"Well there are three empires in our world but the world itself is called Asterios" I said as we walked deeper into the forest

"Oh so what are the three empires?

"Ren Empire ruled by The Tsukiyomis"

"Oh who else?"

"Kouen Empire ruled by The Miyukis"

"As in you?" he asked looking very shocked

"Hey what's with that expression?" I asked

"Nothing I just can't imagine you as a prince" he replied

"What did you say?" I growled at him

"Gomen what's the other empire?" he asked

I hesitated before speaking "The Ei Empire ruled over by The Sawamuras" I said

"What?" he asked eyes widening as he turned to face me

"EI empire ruled by the Sawamuras" I repeated

"But"

"I don't know if you're the prince or what but I have my eye on you" I said seriously I never get too serious "Now we better get back before we get in trouble"

"Hai!"

"Then again I could always blame it on you" I laughed

"WHAT YOU BASTARD!" He yelled at me and chased me all the way back to the dorms

"Bye bye Sawamura!" I smirked before disappearing into my room. I was wondering about something the whole way back. "Is he really the Sawamura Eijun?" I shrugged it off before heading to bed not even bothering to go and shower. It has been a loooonnnggg day. I signed again before going to sleep.

Sawamura's POV

That bastard! I mumbled before slouching down on my bed and going to sleep. I had a looonnnngggg day I found out I could use this thing called Mira and was a magician or something like that. When I woke up in the morning I headed to practice but instead Kuramochi dragged me into the office.  
>"Finally you guys are here!" Chris said before whipping out a circular thing and the next thing I knew I was spinning around at top speed.<p>

* * *

><p>So what do you think the thing is? HUm? Guesses anyone? Well see ya!:)<p> 


	6. Asterios

Sawamura's POV

WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! I yelled in my head as I felt my body spinning around and around at top speed. I should have been scared terrified but I wasn't it felt….right. My body felt as if it had felt this kind of speed before but I had no memories of it. I slowly opened my eyes not realizing I had close them. I saw that I was in a place similar to a typhoon. There were so many colors, red, blue, green, yellow, and colors I had no idea what their names were. I looked around and I saw Kuramoch-senpai, Chris-senpai, Miyuki, and a couple of other players (I just got too lazy to search up their names and write them down ;) sorry…..not really).

I was transfixed with all the colors I didn't realize that above me it was getting brighter and brighter. All the sudden I felt a shock of electricity through my body and light shined everywhere around me. I felt myself slowly lose my consciousness.

"sawamura?! Sawamura?! SAWAMURA?!" I jolted upward as I heard someone yell my name

"OWWW!" I yelled out in pain as my head collided with something

"OWWW! SAWAMURA! WATCH IT!" someone yelled I opened my eyes and saw Kuramochi-senpai above me

"Sorry!" I said scrabbling to my feet

"Sawamura! Be more careful you moron!" Kuramochi-senpai yelled at me

"Hai!" I replied as I looked around me all I saw was green grass and green trees. "By the way where are we?" I asked looking up at the other baseball players.

"Well? Where are we? Well there's no easy way to explain this Chris?" Kuramochi asked

"Well you see Sawamura we're in another dimension then on Earth" Chris said slowly

"Huh?" I asked

"Let me try" Miyuki said

"Huh?" I asked again

"You remember me telling you that Asterios was separated into 3 different empires?"

"Yah Ren, Kouen and Ei right?" I asked

"Yah we're in Ren"

"Why?" I asked

"To warn the Tsukiyomis about Arim" Miyuki replied

"Why?"

"Huh you really are a baka aren't you?"  
>"HUH? DON'T CALL ME A BAKA!" I yelled<p>

"Hai hai….baka" Miyuki smirked

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YO-"

"Sawamura! Miyuki! That's enough we have work to do here!" Chris-senpai said sternly

"Hai!" we both said nodding

"Okay come on lets go we have to get to the palace before night" Yuki said

"Senpai?" I asked

"Huh?" Chris-senpai asked

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked

"Why? Miyuki you didn't tell him why?" Chris asked turning to face him

"What? What didn't he tell me?" I asked confused

"Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you that since you can use mira you have to come and help us fight" Miyuki said

"WHY?! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I yelled

"Stop whining!" Kuramochi said kicking me in the back causing me to topple over and fall on top of Miyuki

"Get off of me you bakamura!" Miyuki yelled at me I never heard him yell it was scary so I scrabbled off of him and moved as far as possible away from him

"Sorry!" I said bowing

"Tch!"

"Chill Miyuki it was an accident" Ryousuke said patting his back

"Hump!"

"So when can I do home?" I asked

"After we saved Asterios" Chris replied

"Why do I have too? I don't have anything to go with Asterios" I said but deep down I felt a connection to this world

"Maybe but we need you help Sawamura" Chris said earning glares and looks from the others

"Why?" I asked confused I couldn't control my mira and even if I could I would probably still be the weakest of them all. I would try to catch up with them and beat them all but I just don't understand any of this stuff and why I should be involved.

"Because we need all the mira we can use to defeat Arim" Chris said signing

"Why I don't see how this would affect me one way or the other" I said

"If Asterios falls into the wrong hands it can alter the universe including Earth" Yuki said quietly

"Huh why?" I asked getting very very confused

"Asterios is the balance between good and bad if that balance gets corrupted everything else will fall dumbass!" Kuramochi said chopping me on the head

"OUCH! How am I supposed to know all this?" I asked

"Huh?" everyone questioned

"Huh?" I asked back

"I mean if you are a mira user you surely received the memories of a mira user….right?" Miyuki questioned raising his eyebrow

"Huh memories?" I asked

"Wow you really didn't get them?" Haruichi asked

"…" I had nothing to say

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA YOU REALLY ARE A BAKAMURA!" Miyuki and Kuramochi laughed

"Huh I don't get it!" I cried

"Ma ma Eijun-kun chill I'll tell you everything you need to know" Haruichi said patting my shoulder

"WA Really?!"

"Yes"

"Thank you so much Haruichi you're the best!" I said smiling

"Okay so now that that's settles lets go to the castle!" Chris said leading the way

"HAI!" we all said following Chris as we walked Haruichi told me all sorts of stuff about Asterios, Mira, and Arim. Asterios is located at the center of the whole entire universe. Like Earth it was round. The top part the north part held good magic, good feelings, heaven, good hearts, and good souls. It was split into 3 different parts Ren Empire, Kouen Empire, and the Ei Empire. The bottom, south part of Asterios held dark magic, dark feelings, hell, dark hearts, and dark souls. It was ruled by their dark ruler nicknamed Satan. His real name was unknown to me well to all of us.

"We're here" Chris said stopping. I was so absorbed in what Haruichi taught me I didn't realized we stopped so I accidently bumped into the person in front of me and guess who it was. Miyuki who spun around and smirked

"You can't even see where you're going are you sure you don't need to go back home to your mommy?" he teased

"No"

"You sure?"

"NO!" I said walking away why does he always tease me? That big jerk! I signed as I followed Chris inside the gates. Once inside I was amazed at what was there. There were houses, communities, shops, parks, you name it. We walked past these things and came to a plain field area. After about 5 minutes we came to the front gates of the castle it was huge! The castle was white with blue trimmings, gates and windows. It was gorgeous.

* * *

><p>Okay so done! It took me some time since I was going to put the Tsukiyomi family in here but I had no names and I was too lazy to think of any. So if you have any good suggestions please tell me by reviewing! I have zero names. Please help me! Thxs! Bye-bye :)<p> 


	7. Finally some Info!

…..Inside the Palace…..

Sawamura's POV

As we entered the castle there were many people that bowed to the senpais. When they saw me they looked shocked but bowed anyway. I raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. It didn't seem like I should talk or I would get in a big mess. We walked from what seemed like an eternity before stopping in front of humongous doors guarded heavily. Chris-senpai went up to one of them and said something to them before they let us in.

"Come on in!" A voice boomed across and I looked up to see 2 people the king and queen most likely standing at the top of some stairs.

"It's nice to see you again King Ikuto, Queen Hoshino" Chris greeted

"Chris! What brings you to Ren?" the women who was probably the Queen

"Arim is back" Chris replied seriously

"IMPOSSIBLE HE WAS BANISEHED BY SAWAMURA EI-oh that's right" King Ikuto said sitting back down

"Exactly we need a plan and the Miyukis are already captured by Arim" Chris stated

"HUH? NO WAY! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" King Ikuto and Queen Hoshino yelled

"It is true my queen Hoshinooo my king Ikutooo I was sent here by the great lord Arim himself to deliver this piece of splendid news a slender looking shadow appeared from behind the windows and formed a shape of a human body

"STATE YOUR NAME!" King Ikuto commanded

"I have no need for a name I work for Arim" he replied smirking creeply

"Ah if it isn't Miyuki Kazuya you know your parents are being tortured like right now?!" he laughed and smirked

"SHUT UP!" Miyuki yelled and started pulling out his weapon

"Miyuki chill!" Chris said

"Hai" Miyuki mumbled

"Ara ara if it isn't Chris! and Ryousuke!, Haruichi!, Furuya!, Tanba!, Jun!, Yuki!, Kuramochi! long time no see!" the figure bowed mockingly and his eyes laid on me"And who are you?" he asked

"Um" I said backing away a bit

"My kouhai" Chris replied next to me in a sec and looked directly at the guy

"Hum if I didn't know better I would say he's Sawamura Eijun but then again he died but lord Arim's hand" the guy laughed as I gasped in shock

"SHUT UP!" This time everyone yelled together and attacked the figure which was now a man of high heights

"Oh my I don't want to fight you I was here to warn you. The Tuskiyomis are going down next!" with another laugh he disappeared

"Huh?" I asked after everyone left and all was left was me, Miyuki, Chris and the queen and king

"Follow me Sawamura" Miyuki commanded pulling me with him

"Huh?" I asked as he tugged me along

"We're going to train?"

"Train? For what?" I asked

"So you are better in control of your mira" he replied

"oh huh?"

"Idiot just come on" he snapped pulling me with him

"Where are we going to train?" I asked following behind Miyuki

"To the training grounds" he replied in a matter of fact tone. Not my fault I never been here before and magic isn't all clear to me

"How are we supposed to train?" I asked

"Idiot" he replied and walked faster. Is he mad at me?

In a Large Room

Sawamura's POV

"We're here" Miyuki said as we stepped inside a large room.

"Oh where are we?" I asked looking around the said room

"A training room"

"Huh?"

"A training room you dope"

"To train my magic?" I asked

"Yes and no"

"Huh?"

"We're here to train your magic and your abilities"

"Huh?"

"Huh to be precise I'm gonna test your skills to see if you are powerful or not"

"Oh"

"So lets get started give me your hand"

"Okay"

"Now try and summon some mira and transform it into anything you want"

"Um okay" I said and summoned small amounts of mira and changed them into flames

"Okay good so far it seems like you're a pretty normal magician not too powerful or weak"

"Um okay?"

"Follow me" he replied and dragged me into a corner with a crystal ball on it "Put your hand on it and summon some mira but do not change the mira into anything"

"Okay" I said and summoned some mira and all the sudden the ball roared to life

"SAWAMURA EIJUN!" It boomed

"HuH?" I asked scared and started to remove my hands

"DON'T REMOVE YOUR HANDS!" Miyuki shouted

"okay" I said and put my hands back on the ball

"SAWAMURA EIJUN RIGHT?"

"Hai!"

"I AM THE MIRA BALL THE MANGROOVE!"

"hi?" I asked

"I AM HERE TO TELL YOU YOUR POWER AND YOU POWER IS"

"HUH?" I asked

"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUH?"

"I mean isn't my power fire?" I asked

"NO THAT'S WHAT YOU CAN MAKE YOUR POWER INTO ITS VERY DIFFERENT!"

"How?" I asked

"DO YOU KNOW NOTHING?!"

"Sorry I only found out about this like a couple of days ago" I squeaked

"DID YOU NOT RECEIVE THE MEMORIES?!"

"No"

"I SEE OKAY I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING"

"Um okay"

"IN THIS WORLD THERE ARE TWO FORMS OF MAGIC MIRA AND ARIM. ARIM IS ALSO THE NAME OF THE FEARSOME GROUP OF DARK MANY SAY HE IS SATAN BUT WE KNOW OTHERWISE. ARIM IS DARK MAGIC WHILE MIRA IS LIGHT MAGIC UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes I think"

"GOOD I WILL CONTINUE THERE ARE DIFFERENT WAYS YOU CAN USE MIRA OR ARIM. ONE WAY IS WARRIOR THE OTHER IS HEALER AND THEN THERE'S MAGICIAN. WARRIOR BASCIALLY MEANS YOU WERE BORN WITH A WEAPON TO ACCOMPANY YOU LIKE YOUR FRIEND OVER THERE. YOU DON'T HAVE ONE DO YOU?"

"Um I don't thin-Wait a sec can a weapon um minimize?" I asked

"YES IN A MATTER OF FACT ALL WEAPONS ARE MINIMZED WHY?" by then Miyuki had already left

"If it is minimized how can we change it back to you know um full size?" I asked tapping the necklace I had on

"CHANT THESE WORDS. OH GLORIOUS WHATEVER WEAPON YOU HAVE. RISE FROM YOUR SLEEP AS YOUR MASTER COMMANDS"

"Okay Oh Glorious Sword, Rise from your sleep, As your master commands" I said and sure enough a sword appeared. It was red with white and black trimmings

"INTERESTING SWORD INDEED YOU ARE DESTINED FOR GREAT THINGS I SEE"

"Excuse me?"

"GIVE IT A GO!"

"okay" I replied and thrust at the wooden solider next to me before I touched it, it turned to ash

"DESTINED INDEED. AS A WARRIOR YOU CAN CONTOL EITHER ELEMENTS: FIRE, WATER, EARTH, WIND, WEATHER, LIGHTNING, LIGHT OR DARK MAGIC. YOU SEEM TO USE FIRE AND SOMETHING ELSE I CAN'T QUITE SEE BUT NONE THE LESS THIS IS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT WARRIORS DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT HEALERS AND MAGICIANS?"

"Yes I do"

"HEALERS USE THESE ELEMENTS: WEATHER, LIGHT, DARK, WIND, OR EARTH MAGIC THEY WERE BORN WITH A FEATHER IT CONTAINS HEALING POWERS OF THEIR ELEMENT. THEIR CHANT IS ELEMENT OF HEALING POWERS COME TO ME AT MY COMMAND. MAGICIANS ARE SMILIAR TO WARRIORS EXCEPT THEY CAN USE WANDS INSTEAD OF WEAPONS THEIR CHANT IS ONE TWO THREE WANDS FLY TO ME!"

"oh okay hey um what happens if you have all 3 items: weapon, wand and a feather?"

"IT IS VERY RARE EVEN ROYALS DON'T HAVE THEM FREQUENTLY BUT IF SOMEONE DOES IT MEANS THAT, THAT PERSON IS A VERY POWERFUL PERSON DESTIND FOR A GREAT FUTURE DO YOU HAVE ALL 3 ITEMS?"

"Um yeah kind of" I mumbled

"NO WAY LET ME SEE!"

"Yes" and I said the chants before pulling a feather out of my necklace along with a wand

"I SEE YOU MUST BE THE LIGHT THAT IS SUPPOSED TO OVERTHROW THE DARKNESS BUT IN YOUR STATE IT IS IMPOOSIBLE YOU NEED TO TRAIN. MEET ME HERE EVERY AFTERNOON AND I SHALL TRAIN YOU INTO A WORTHY OPPONENT"

"Hai!" I said and nodded before leaving the room. The Mangroove was something indeed I put everything else away and headed to find the rest of the gang.

* * *

><p>I have so much homework! Sorry it took so so so so so so long! I have so so so so so so so so so so so so much homework! Well hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah I may not be able to upload till next week but we'll see how things work out! BYE-BYE :)<p> 


	8. Miyuki's What?

**With the Rest of the gang (Kuramochi, Chris, Miyuki, Haruichi, Furuya, Ryousuke, Tanba, Masuko, Yuki, Jun, Kawakami)**

**My POV**

"Where did you take him?" Kuramochi asked sparring with Miyuki. Kuramochi wielded a slender sword with a light orange tint and green grip. Kuramochi's sword was designed to move well with his speed.

"The Mangroove" Miyuki replied as he dodged a quick attack from Kuramochi. Miyuki uses a plain lavender sword with blackish bluish edges and a blackish bluish grip with engraved crystals

"To figure out if he is him correct?" Kuramochi smirked as he charged at Miyuki

"Exactly and you're still too slow" Miyuki smirked as he sent a fire bolt his way striking him down to the ground

"Che" Kuramochi cursed under his breath as he got up

"Mah mah you know what they say you'll win some and lose some" Ryosuke appeared and patted his back. Ryousuke used magic very very powerful magic, Ryousuke is able to control hell and uses the weather to his advantage. Ryousuke's wand was a black staff with a crystal ball in the middle and surrounded by pinkish whitish vines.

"Very true but for Kuramochi its you'll win none and lose ton!" Miyuki smirked and walked away to his next sparring partner Jun!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN USE MAGIC WHILE I CAN'T IT ISNT FAIR!" but Miyuki was long gone and was sparring with Jun. Jun wielded a light feather like sword which allowed him to slash quickly and heavily. It was basically orange but with some red here and there

On the other side of the group of 4 was Tanba who was sparring with Yuki. Tanba uses a blackish cannon gun it was like a smaller version of a cannon though bigger version of a gun. It was able to shot 3 bullets at once and cause massive destruction. It was tinted in gold with white crystals and a black grip. Yuki uses a normal sword with no special features other than the fact it has a blue crystal at the bottom. They were fighting silently but you could hear the sounds of the iron and steel crashing together a mile away.

Next to them was Chris, Kawakami, Masuko, Furuya and Haruichi. Chris was a fierce fighter but he had to stop due to an injury so he picked up magic and was now using his golden brown wand that ignited lightning chains. Kawakami uses a curved gun that allows him to move quicker and faster along with smoother. The gun was blue, green with black hues. Masuko uses a big hammer type weapon it was used to cause destruction and it was infused with fire. The hammer was red with black edges and white flakes. Furuya used a sword that turns into a gun or a gun that turns into a sword. Both were fast and hits hard but Furuya needs to adjust his control on it. Haruichi was the only full time healer who wielded a small green feather with a golden smooth tip and iron cravings.

**….10 minutes Later…...**

"URGH WHERE IN THE **** IS THAT BAKAMURA I'M ******** HUNGRY AND WANT SOME FOOD!" Jun yelled as he punched the ground at full force causing a small pit to form

"JUN! Don't go destroying stuff just wait patiently!" Chris said sternly but in truth he was getting a little restless since this had happened before

_"Where's Ei-chan?" Kuramochi asked_

_"I don't know maybe he's late like always"_

_"I hope so and that nothing bad happen-"_

_"Kuramochi!" Jun snapped and gestured to Miyuki who had become awfully pale_

_"EK! Sorry I was just saying it mig-"_

_"KURAMOCHI!" Everyone yelled as Miyuki's eyes flickered red for a moment before turning back to its usual color_

_"You're not helping!" Haruichi hissed at him _

_"Um sorry bu-"_

_"Lets go look for him!" Miyuki said standing up and walking away towards the forest_

_"Hai!" everyone else followed and that's when it started, when everything started turning, when the plan Arim had laid starting working_

"Um sorry I was late I couldn't find my way" Sawamura appeared smiling a bit

"Che Bakamura!" Jun yelled and stomped away angrily

"Sorry!" Sawamura cried out

"Its fine Eijun-kun come on lets go grab some food!" Haruichi said and Sawamura followed him. They walked all the way down the hall to their food room. It was as big as a house! And as tall as a skyscraper! They sat down and started eating in silence till the door busted open. In came a blondie with blue eyes with a black T and blue jacket. The brunette had on a short skirt that was blue.

"Who are you?" Chris asked standing up

"Maya!?" everyone in the room chorused that wasn't Sawamura who sat there dumbly

"Oh hey Maya long time no see" Miyuki said simply

"What is the meaning of this?" Maya asked angrily

"Nothing really" Miyuki said simply

"Nothing?" Maya repeated getting angrier

"Exactly glad you understand now can you please leave!" Miyuki said getting up and facing Maya

"How dare you talk to your bride like that!" Maya yelled angrily

"Bride? Haruichi who is she?" Sawamura asked the pink haired teen quietly

"Maya? She's Miyuki's bride well supposed to be till he called it off since he was gay. He found out last mouth apparently his uncle was keeping it a secret from him" Haruichi said quietly as Sawamura mouthed an "O"

"You're not my bride anymore" Miyuki said simply "Now if you can please leave and not bother me anymore!" Miyuki said firmly

"How dare you! It was an arrangement between our two families!" Maya yelled

"It was not my uncle arranged it without me or my parents noticing since they were out of the country and I was in the other world" Miyuki said quickly

"But I thought you loved me!" Maya wept slightly

"As a friend nothing more now would you please leave!" Miyuki asked getting irritated

"Why? Why? WHY!?" Maya yelled as she slowly stood up from her place on the floor

"Because I'm gay not out please!" Miyuki said

"But then you can't reproduce and have children and then your empire will fall!" Maya argued

"Maybe but I can always get Mizuki to make me a potion that can solve the problem now please leave" Miyuki said wanting the girl as far away as possible she just wasn't his type and if she was he wouldn't date her anyways he was into guys.

"You You You'll regret this!" and with that Maya followed by her 'minions' stormed out of there

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

"Miyuki? You okay?" Kuramochi finally asked

"Yeah just tired I'm going for a little walk" Miyuki said and left. Once he left everyone turned their attention to Sawamura

"Go" they all chorused

"Huh? Where?" Sawamura asked confused

"To Miyuki"

"Why?"

"Because"

"What?"

"Just go!"

"Why?"

"Cause"

"What?"

"To cheer him up"  
>"Why me?"<p>

"Because"

"Huh?"

"He needs you"

"He hates me"

"No he doesn't"

"He does"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does no-"

"JUST F******G F*****G GO YOU H**L OF A D*****S BAKAMURA" Jun yelled getting irritated sending Sawamura high tailing out of there. Sawamura ran out looking for Miyuki

* * *

><p>So whatcha think? I'm probably am only going to be able to upload on the weekends so yah. If I don't it either means I'm dead, or grounded (happens quite often) or just to lazy but I'll try not to be...Maybe :P Bye-Bye!<p> 


	9. Dreams

Sawamura's POV

Why do i have to go after him? He practically hates me! I signed again as I looked for Miyuki. As I walked through the building stuff came rushing back to me. Memories memories of the past my memories. Thats when I knew there was something about Asterios that connected to me. I looked around and ran if my memory serves me right what I need is over here. I ran and ran till I cam to a stop in a garden. I saw Miyuki there so I guess I don't need to look for him anymore but that wasn't why I came here.

"Sawamura? What are you doing here? Could it be you were worried about me?" he teased me, great to see he's back to normal (sacrasm)

"AS IF!" I huffed angrily at him

"Hai hai so what are you doing here?" he asked I didn't have an answer for that I just came on my instinct

"I dont't know I just felt that there was something here and came" I replied

"Idiot!" he laughed

"Hai hai I'm a big idiot so what are you doing here bigger idiot?" I asked him

"I like the outdoors its a lot better than inisde the palace" he replied as another memory flowed towards me

_Hahahahahhahahhahahahah you have grass in your hair! I laughed at Miyuki_

_You do too! and we both tumbled over laughing in the forest of the Ei empire_

I snapped out of it immediatelty why do I have this memory? I asked myself

"Huh?" Miyuki asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh nothing where are we?" I asked

"In the garden dumbass" he snickered

"I know that!" I yelled

"So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing! just wandering around!" I yelled

"So you're lost" he said coming up with his own answers

"I was not! It was just that everyone told me to come after you!" I yelled

"So you were worried about me!" he laughed

"You, You, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air

"Hahahahahahaahahahahah I know" he laughed and smirked before sitting down on an bench and gesturing for em to sit down next to him. I nodded and sat down leaning against the bench but tensed up immediately when he laid his head on my lap

"What are you doing!" I yelled startled by his actions

"Using you as a pillow so shut up will ya?" he chuckled and smirked as he closed his eyes

"You urgh I give up!" I yelled and leaned back on the bench

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sawamura?" Miyuki called

"What?" I asked

"Do you remember anything about your past?" he asked

"My past?" I questioned

"Yeah you know your friends and stuff" he said

"Oh well not much other than the fact that when I was younger I had friends but there was this robbery that burned down a lot of the house and the stuff in it along will killing all my friends that where there. I guess I was knocked out since when I woke up I had no memories of anything that happened other than the blazing fire, screaming and bleeding of my friends and family" I said

"Eh so who are your friends?" he questioned

"I don't know wait why did I tell you all that?" I asked

"Because you're an idiot and didn't think before you talked" he said smirking

"What?!" I yelled now super duper angry at stupid Miyuki

"Mah mah just be quiet so I can sleep"

"No way!" I shouted and try to shove him off of me but he was heavy! What does he eat?!

"Too bad" he said and closed his eyes again

"Miyuki? Miyuki?! MIYUKI?!" I yelled trying to shove the heavier male off of me but to no success. I signed and leaned back in the bench deciding I don't have a choice and should go to sleep as well.

_Eijun?! EIJUN?! there were screams and yells as I tried to get up but to no success. I looked up and saw a masked dude come closer to us. He threw all my friends to the side moved his hand to my forehead and said something before throwing me back into the flaming building. I gave a shrill scream before my eyes officially closed and I was sucked into deep deep slumber_

I woke up to a start and I saw that I was crying. I rubbed my eyes dry before taking in deep breaths to calm myself down. If I had died than how am I alive? I asked and I was moving a lot so I didn't realize that Miyuki was awake. He had a raised eyebrow and was staring at me

"Why are you moving so much?" he asked

"Nothing!" I said and this time I moved quick enough to get him off of me. :Um come on lets go back to the others!" I said quickly hiding my face so he couldn't see my eyes

"Okaayy" he said slowly and got up

"Come on!" I said and walked away as Miyuki followed me

"Do you even know where we're going?" He asked

"No" I replied quickly

"Idiot follow me" he said and I followed him back to the others

Miyuki's POV

What happened to Sawamura? He' so quiet all the sudden did he have a bad dream or something? When I woke up I swear I saw some tears in his eyes. I would integrate him till he tells me what happened but I just woke up from an not to pleasant dream even though this happened like 10 to 11 years ago I still remember everything like it just happened yesterday

_EIJUN?! I yelled as the masked guy shoved me away my power was already at its limit from trying to stop Arim and sealing him up. Eijun did the sealing but I was there helping him holding Arim down. The masked guy threw me across the room before walking over to Eijun and throwing him inside the burning the building. Hopefully he was okay but my hope was all gone as I heard a ear-piercing scream and Sawamura's aura disappeared. I yelled Eijun's name before I fainted. _

I still wasn't all to sure that this Sawamura was my Eijun but he was sure acting like it. When he arrived I wasn't too sure because he was so quiet and timid he didn't act like Eijun at all. But after a while he was starting to smile and his behavior was changing into Eijun. No no no I should stop thinking about this the most important thing to so know is to help the Tsukiyomis and stop Arim. I have no time to think about anything else. If we don't do something soon Arim will and when he does we have to ready for it. If we aren't the world will be destroyed and the whole universe will be thrown off balance. I looked back at Sawamura and he had his head down walking. I signed as I arrived at the room I was going to have to share with Sawamura since they only had a couple of guest rooms prepared.

"Sawamura we'll be sharing a room" I said as I entered the room

"Okay" wow no argument? what happened to him? I frowned and claimed my side of the room.

* * *

><p>OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I POSTED ON A SCHOOL DAY! Well technically it isn't a school day since its veteran's day...but still I posted on a weekday go me! Well bye-bye!<p> 


	10. EHHHHH?

Sawamura's POV

What is wrong with me?! I have to keep it together! But that nightmare and those dreams they have happened before! When I was younger but whenever I told my parents about them they waved me off and worries about me. That's why I have to always smile and show others my emotions so they wont worry too much about me. But now its kinda of turned into a habit! I am used to showing my emotions but only around the ones I am familiar with. I changed haven't I and a lot. Okay OKay no more thinking Eijun focus on one thing! Training! That's right training I should get going the mangrove told me to be there and he would train me!

I hopped out of bed and got dressed careful not to wake Miyuki and headed down to the room where the mangrove was and opened the door. I walked through the door and guess what I saw? I saw a someone else in there whoever it was he or she was dressed in a blue hoodie, white jeans that went down between his or her knees and ankles. Like 3/4 of his or her legs were covered. I looked around and slowly took a couple of steps towards the stranger before the person turned around. Looking at his or her face it was still hard to determine of it was a girl or boy. The stranger had black hair and covered one of his or her eyes and the other one was a deep blue.

"Um who are you?" I asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm-wait I asked you first!"

"Idiot"

"What?!" I asked getting angry this person really knew how to get on my nerves

"I'm Kaoru" oh so its a boy wait Kaoru could be a girl name right?

"I'm Sawamura Eijun"

"Sawamura Eijun? The prince of the Ei empire? But I thought you were dead!" he?she? I don't know exclaimed

"No No At least not that I think I'm just Sawamura Eijun what are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh Okay then just Sawamura Eijun I was here to check with the mangrove he wants me to do something what are you doing here?"

"Oh Well the mangrove told me he was going to teach me how to use my mag-no mira" I replied

"Oh I see well I guess you're the guy I'm supposed to train"

"You're training me?" I asked shocked

"Yep I'm a warrior of the Kouen Empire"

"What really?" I gasped then again it did make sense Kaoru was covered with armor and weapons while also emitting an fierce fighting aura

"Yes really the mangrove sent me here to teach you to horn your mira so lets get started" Kaoru commanded and showed me to a spot in the room that supported weapons I guess the mangrove told Kaoru that I was a warrior. "Okay first step summon your weapon" I nodded and conjured my sword which appeared in a flash "Good next step choose your armor" Kaoru said gesturing to the armor behind her. I nodded a picked a couple of things to be my armor. I Choose a white helmet with black trimmings and red outliners. Along with an chest plate and leggings that were both red and had dark outlines my boots were white with red outliners.

"Now what?" I asked looking over at Kaoru who was just sitting down staring out the window

"Now that you have choosen weave them into your mira"

"Huh?"

"You know when you summon your weapon?"

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna teach you so that once you sum mon your weapon your armor will appear or not appear depending on what kind of fight you're in"

"Oh so how are we going to do that?" I asked looking at the stuff I had laying in front of me

"Now Cut yourself drop some blood on those armors and chant the same chant you used to conjure your weapon" Kaoru explained

"Oh Okay" I did what she said and then when I conjured my weapon my armor appeared quipped

"Good you will have more training to advance this but right now I'll teach you the basics" I nodded and watched as Kaoru showed me moves and skills that I never knew existed and Kaoru did it all with my sword.

"Hey Kaoru I've been wondering about this but where is your weapon?" I wished I hadn't asked because once I did Kaoru summoned a sword that was dangerous looking sword there was dried blood! and a deadly looking aura and symbol at the grip

"This thing?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah" I said quietly

"I don't use it unless I have to you're doing pretty good for your first day Sawamura you remembered the moves right?"

"Yes" I was tempted to add a sir at the end

"God then meet me tomorrow here and we'll start combat" As Kaoru finished saying that the door banged open and revealed an agiatated looking Miyuki

"SAWAMURA?! Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled and I took a step away "Do you have any freaking idea how worried we were?!" he yelled and I swear I saw flame in his eyes as he took a step towards me

"Nii-chan?" Kaoru asked looking at Miyuki with an raised eyebrow

"Kaoru?"

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I am so wicked! Well hopefully I get the next chapter up soon! bye-bye see ya nex-<p>

**Sawamura: Oy! What the heck Miyuki?! You have a freaking sister?!**

**Me: uh ooh See ya next time bye-bye!**

**Sawamura: I'm not finished yet!**

**Me: I am, if you want to yell at Miyuki do it somewhere else! Bye-Bye see you guys next time-wait how did you get here?!**

**Sawamura: Mira, you doofuss**

**Me: Me a doofuss then what are you doofuss?!**

**Sawamura: You little brat!**

**Me: Ha! Speak for yourself you idiotic dumbass!**

**Sawamura: Why I outta kill you!**

**Me: You can try but in this story I control your fate so ha! ha! ha!**

**Sawamura: Control freak!**

**Me: Am not just like to be in control!**

**Sawamura: Whats the difference!**

**Me: Watch it or I'll end your puny life in the next chapter!**

**Sawamura: Fine by me!**

**Me: Nah that would be a waste I should traumatize you first *evil smirk***

**Sawamura: WHAT?! NO!**

**Me: That's what I thought so shoo! I need to end this chapter!**

**Sawamura: Fine I'm going to find Miyuki and make him beat you up!**

**Me: Yah right whatever okay so finally Bye-bye :)**

**CRASH CRASH BOOM BOOM CRASH BOOM BANG BANG BOOM CRASH**

**Me: WHAT THE HECK! *runs off towards the noise cussing all the way* (seriously though my little brother A.K.A Satan and his friend A.K.A. the devil were making a mess when I almost finished! Dang it cant he come over and not break anything for once!?)**


	11. The king and queen are?

Sawamura's POV

Huh? Sister? Brother? Wait does this mean Kaoru is a girl? And I thought Mira was confusing! URGH! When I finally found my voice

"She's your sister? wait no he's your brother? wait you're a girl?!" I asked

"Um yeah I'm a girl wait a sec what do you mean I'm a girl?!" Kaoru yelled clearly pissed

"Um I thought you were a boy" I said

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! It's your own fault Kaoru!" Miyuki laughed

"SHUT UP KAZUYA!" Kaoru apparently a girl yelled

"Oh wait how are you two related you look so different?!" I asked really confused

"Well Let's see my mom has black hair and my dad has brown and they both have brownish goldish eyes but my grandmother has blue eyes" Kaoru said thinking

"Pretty much oh yeah and one more thing" Miyuki said

"What?" I asked

"WHAT THE HECK IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FREAKING TWIN SISTER?!" he yelled

"Wait twin sister?" I asked

"Yep we're twins though I was born 3 minutes after Kazuya" Kaoru said leaning back in a chair

"Yep now back to my earlier question WHAT THE HECK IN THE FUCKING WORLD ARE YOU DOIGN WITH MY FUCKIGN FREAKING DUMBASS SISTER!?" he yelled

"Chill bro chill the mangrove told me to come here and train him" Kaoru said jabbing a finger at me "and anyway why are you so mad?" Kaoru questioned yeah why? I thought an turned to look at Miyuki.

"Never mind that come on Sawamura the others are waiting for us and are worried about you!" he said jabbing a finger at me before yanking me with him

"Oy! Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" I whined as he pulled me down the hall towards the dining halls

"SAWAMURA WHER THE HELL WERE YOU?!" everyone shouted as I stepped into the room

"Um nowhere really!" I said quickly and took a seat next to Haruichi after a while everyone settled down and continued eating

"Ne Eijun-kun?" Haruichi asked

"Huh?" I asked

"What did you do to Miyuki-senpai?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean he was in a bad mood ever since he brought you back" he commented

"Really?" I asked and I looked over at Miyuki. I stared at him for a while till he turned his head and caught me staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I shook my head and looked away. Why was I blushing? I turned and looked at Haruichi "I don't think so he looks like he's fine" I said and continued eating

"Hum? You're right I swear just a second ago he was mad and scowling" Haruichi commented "But know he's back to his smirking self, weird"

"He _is _weird Harichi" I said and gobbled down my rice

"True so what _were_ you doing before Miyuki-senpai went to get you?"

"I was training"

"Huh?"

"The mangrove called some girl that taught me the basics of fighting

"Who?"

"Miyuki's sister" I said

"..."

"What?" I asked

"Oh so that's why Miyuki-senpai was in a bad mood" he mumbled but I caught it

"Huh?" I asked

"Never mind come on we are going to see the king and queen and set our plan to defeat Arim" Haruichi said

"Oh okay" and we got up heading out of the room and into the throne room of the palace

Miyuki's POV

I was furious when I saw that Sawamura was hanging with my sister! I mean he um never mind. I guess maybe just maybe I'm falling for _this _Sawamura. I was so pissed when we returned to the dining room that I didn't say anything and just sat there scowling. After a couple of minutes I felt someone staring at me I turned around and saw Sawamura. I stared at him and smirked he turned away but before he turned I caught the blush that made its way on his cheeks. Okay okay I'm falling for him AGAIN! God dammit! But maybe just maybe this time it wouldn't turn out like last time. I smirked and continued to eat my food we were having a meeting with the Tsukiyomis for a meeting.

After we had all finished eating we walked down to the throne room took a right and entered the meeting room connected to the left side of the throne room. We all sat down and waited for the king and queen of the palace to arrive. After a couple of minutes we decided to go check on them. We headed down west of the palace and guess what we saw. All the guards and soldiers guarding the king and queen dead.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Jun yelled and smashed his fist into the table

"NO FREAKING WAY?!" I yelled

"CALM DOWN WE HAVEN'T CONFIRMED THE KING AND QUEEN IS DEAD" Chris yelled over the noise as I walked over to one of the soldiers that was still moving a bit and shook him awake.

"AN ATTACK THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE REN EMPIRE ARE-" He then fainted he didn't tell me if they were dead or fine. I was about to punch him but controlled my anger and stood up

"Come on lets go check on the king and queen" Chris said and headed to the chambers which hopefully contained the king and queen.

* * *

><p>Yeah done! Woohoo Now I can finally go watch my movie! I can't beloved I finished this in 15.46 minutes! My new record! well then again this is the only time I actually timed myself. :P Okay bye-bye before someone *throws an accusing glare at Sawamura* decides to bust into my story.<p> 


	12. Starlight Palace

My POV

AS they walked down the hall towards the kind and queen's chamber they saw more blood and the amount of mira intensified. They were getting really worried and scared for what laid beyond the doors of the chamber. Slowly but surely Chris opened the door to the chamber and revealed a dark room covered with blood. Looking around Chris walked in and tried to sense the king and queen but they were no where in sight. All there was in the room was blood, broken chairs, broken windows, and broken walls that seemed to have huge amounts of mira going through them.

"Miyuki Kuramochi search for the king and queen see if you can sense their auras!" Chris commanded as they nodded in agreement "Haruichi go and try to heal as many soldiers you can and Furuya go follow him and make sure he is safe!" "Yuki take Sawamura, and Ryosuke and go into town and help as many people as you can!" "Jun take everyone else in the castle and put a shield up!"

"HAI!" and they split leaving Chris, Kuramochi and Miyuki behind in the room to search for any clues. After about an hour

"There is no trace of anything!" Kuramochi shouted and threw his hands in the air

"I see but this isn't all bad" Chris commented

"Huh?" Kuramochi asked

"This blood on the wall isn't the king or queen meaning they still could be alive" Chris said and turned to face the boys

"Yes it could but what are we going to do? The next empire is the Ei empire and if they conquer that then the world will fall out of balance!" Kuramochi asked panicking

"We can't do anything but wait for their next move" Chris said calmly

"WHAT MOVE THE NEXT MOVE IS THE EI EMPIRE?!" Miyuki yelled all of the sudden

"I know Miyuki but all we can hope for is some lead that will bring us to them before they come to us" Chris said

"WHAT LEAD?! IT WON'T JUST COME CRASHING OUT OF THE SKY?!" Miyuki yelled

"CHRIS, MIYUKI, KURAMOCHI SOMETHING JUST CAME CRASHING OUT OF THE SKY!" Yuki and Ryousuke yelled "AND SAWAMURA DISAPPEARED!"

"Huh?!" the three asked together as they followed Yuki and Ryousuke outside and they saw a palace it was smaller than the one they just came out off but it was a palace alright and it was floating on a cloud that was slowly disappearing

"And you said it won't be crashing out of the sky" Kuramochi chuckled

"This might not have anything to do with the-wait a second what do you mean Sawamura disappeared?" Miyuki questioned turning to face Yuki and Ryousuke

"We were walking around the town to check everyone's safety and Sawamura was with us but all the sudden he wasn't, all the sudden he was gone and this came crashing out of the sky" Yuki explained and gestured to the palace.

"He can't just disappear into thin air" Chris said "anyways lets figure out what this palace is" and as they neared the door it opened by itself revealing someone in full armor and standing ready for action.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Chris, Miyuki, Yuki, Kuramochi, and Ryousuke?" a deep voice sounded

"Who are you?" Chris questioned

"A javalin" he replied and stepped into the light showing his face

"A javalin! what are you doing here!" Kuramochi yelled

"That's for me to know and you to find out-anyway I took down the Starlight Palace" The javalin said smirking. A javalin is an creature made of pure evil, a creature that's powers are connected to its creator in this case Arim.

"Starlight Palace?" Miyuki mumbled "But that's just a myth" Miyuki exclaimed after remembering the Starlight Palace. A palace that hold memories and souls of ever past life that has lived. Good and Bad it was mythed to be the place where people return to after they die and get reincarnated, sending them back to wherever their home is.

"Oh honey in this world there is no such thing as a myth!" The javalin laughed crackling "Well I better be on my way now Arim would not be too happy if I came home late!" and with a devious wink he flew off.

"THAT LITTLE-" Miyuki didn't get the chance to finish as Haruichi, Furuya, Tanba, Jun, and Kawakami ran up to them in a hurry

"What happened?" Haruichi questioned

"Just a stupid Javalin!" Kuramochi snapped

"Oh what's this palace?" Furuya asked

"Starlight Palace" Miyuki replied

"Are we going in?" Tanba asked

"We are not you guys" Chris replied gesturing to him Miyuki, Ryosuke, Yuki and Kuramochi

"Why not?!" Jun asked yelled

"You need to stay out here and protect the citizens of the Ei empire and look for Sawamura" Chris explained

"Sawamura did he get lost?" Jun asked

"Yep" Miyuki replied aleady going in the palace

"Hey wait up!" Kuramochi yelled and followed him in

"AGAIN?!"Jun roared as he waved goodbye to his friends who were going in the palace exceptionally one-Yuki

"Yep" Chris replied as he, Ryousuke and Yuki headed in and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Wohoo! 2 chapters in a day thank lord I finished my hw! woohoo! I finished this in 21.37 minutes! I rock um hum um hum Well hope you enjoyed by-<p>

**Sawamura: WHY THE HELL AM I MISSING?!**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out *smirks***

**Sawamura: Since when did you become a sadist?**

**Me: Since when did you become observant?**

**Sawamura: ...**

**Me: Exactly now stop interrupting me when I'm trying to end the chapter!**

**Sawamura: Fine *Goes away***

**Me: Good now where was I oh yah Well hope you enj-**

**Miyuki: When am I going to beat those punks up?**

**Me: Really? I was almost done!**

**Miyuki: Yes really now answer the question**

**Me: In a couple of chapters or the next depending on how I feel**

**Miyuki: Hum? How you feel?**

**Me: Yes now I am very annoyed!**

**Miyuki: How?**

**Me: Becau-URGH just go away!**

**Miyuki: Eh? moh and I though we were besties!**

**Me: FUCK OFF!**

**Miyuki: Oh Sawamurraaa?!**

**Me: Really? *Rasies eyebrow***

**Miyuki: Yes**

**Me: whatever okay lets get out of here before Sawamura gets here**

**Miyuki: You're a yaoi fan no?**

**Me: Yes but you two do 'it' in a very um different way than what I write and my hands are tired and I'm hungry **

**Miyuki: Oh really? * raises an eyebrow mockingly***

**Me: Yes now Hope you enjoyed and bye-bye :)**

**Sawamura: Ngh AHH MIIYUKI!**


	13. Cliffhangers!

In the Palace with Miyuki, Chris, Kuramochi, Ryousuke and Yuki

MY POV

Walking in they all saw a hallway decorated with blue, white, red, and black the colors of the symbol of Asterios. On each side of the hallway were pillars decorated from a scene in history. On one was the war that created the balance between good and bad The Starter. On another was the greatest war in history The Rush Hour and so on. Then it separated into 2 hallways. They took the one that was white and a light blue. The group of 5 slowly made their way down the hallway to a big door. Nodding at the others Chris opened the door revealing a bigger room. In the center was a huge sphere. It was surrounding by millions of sparkles rushing around at top speed.

"Who is it?" the voice seemed like it was coming from the sphere

"Um I'm Chris"

"Oh you must be here because the Palace fell" it was a gentle soothing voice like one of a mother's

"Yes we are And may I ask who are you?" Chris asked

"Well I guess I'm like your mother when you die you return to here and depending on if I want to I sent you back to your home or keep you here to help me" the sphere replied sounding like it was smiling "Of course the bad souls don't get a third chance but they do get a second chance after that its dead with them" it suddenly sounded serious but the seriousness disappeared as quickly as it appeared

"Oh I see so why has the palace fallen?" Miyuki asked

"Because the bad is starting to take over and like Asterios this palace is balance between good and bad. The bad is down the other hallway" the sphere said sounding sad

"Oh I see so what can we do to fix it?" Chris asked

"Nothing just make sure that you guys keep on fighting one after another" then the sphere disappeared and so did all the sparkles

"What the?" Kuramochi asked looking in bewilderment at what happened

"So that was basically a big waste of time!" Miyuki yelled throwing his hands up in the air

"I hate to say this but Miyuki's right It was a waste of time" Ryousuke agreed

"I suppose it was but we didn't have a choice" Chris commented and they all nodded in agreement and headed out the room. When they got to the hallway they headed towards the bad side of things. Chris was about to open the door to the bad side when the palace started crumbling

"WHAT THE HECK?" Kuramochi yelled and the group started running all except Miyuki. He didn't follow instead he opened the door and to his horror inside the room standing in front of the black sphere was-

To the other Group

My POV

"I can't freaking believe that that stupid Bakamura got lost again!" Jun yelled stomping

"I know I know but chill" Kawakami said

"FINE!" and Jun slumped down to the ground with a thump

"Jun? Haruichi? Furuya?" Tanaba called

"What?"

"Come on we have to go!"

"Why?"

"The palace its crumbling!" Tanaba yelled in panic

"What but they're still in there!" Jun yelled in shock and ran towards the palace. When they got there they saw a panting Ryousuke, Kuramochi, Yuki and Chris but no Miyuki

"Oh thank god you guys are okay!" Haruichi exclamiened hugging his brother

"I'm fine Haruichi" Ryousuke said patting his younger brother's head

"Wait a second where's Miyuki?" Furuya asked

"Miyuki?" they all chorused together

"MIYUKI WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Jun yelled

"Wait did he come out with us?" Chris asked

"No he didn't!" Kuramochi yelled

"We left him in there!" Yuki said in realization

"OMG!" they all yelled and turned towards the palace door just waiting for the said teen to pop his head out and laugh about the fact they were worried about him. But it never happened they waited seconds then minutes then they just stared there in shock till-

* * *

><p>Okay Okay Cliffhangers I know but I didn't write this I'm not that mean my BFFEA (best friend for ever after) typed it for me hopefully she gets an account soon. Hope ya'll enjoy! BYE-BYE! :)<p> 


	14. The Truth of Sawamura

With Miyuki

Miyuki's POV

I ca't believe it its its its Sawamura Eijun. But how did he get here? I took a step closer and knocked gently on the glass. He seemed trapped in some type of crystal sphere. Is this his former self? The one that had all the memories that the current Sawamura lacked? I don't believe it I can't I don't understand so the one we were with was fake or was he real? I crouched down in front of the Sawamura in the glass and for the first time I let my tears spill. This was so confusing does this mean the Sawamura in the glass is real while the Sawamura we were around was fake? Their auras seem familiar but clearly the one in the glass was stronger. So was the one around us a copy of this real Sawamura?

"Ei-chaann" I whispered as I stared at the sleeping Sawamura. If this is the real Sawamura what is he doing here shouldn't he be dead? I asked not realizing I asked out loud.

"Your highness?" I turned around and came face to face with a javalin

"Javalin what are you doing here?" I growled out

"Hum I don't know but if you want me to know tell me this what are you doing here?" it sneered

"I'm here for my friend" I snapped at him drawing my sword

"Hum? him? He's as good as dead maybe if you came here a couple of years ago he would lived but not anymore" it smirked and drew its sword as well

"What did you do to him?" I growled striking my stance

"Nothing you see actually in the beginning when he died he was returned to the holy/good section of the palace but he was slowly over comed with bad and destructive emotions and came here" he smirked as he lunged for me

"What do you mean" I asked growling as I lunged for him

"I mean that because he was isolated here he was over comed with bad emotions so he's here in the bad section not the holy section" he replied

"How long?"

"Two years ago and anyway yo-"

"What about the Sawamura Eijun outside?"

"Oh him? hes a copy of the real you see the real was lonely and decided to split himself and send 1/3 to Earth idiotic no? He had no power so the copy knew nothing of his life" he smirked "He was an idiot, a dumbass, a fuc-" he never finished I killed him. I had heard enough but I felt ashamed that I believed in a copy of Sawamura and not the real. I turned towards the real one and stared at him before all my emotions that I kept locked up went haywire. I started pounding on the glass with my fist

"Sawamura Eijun! SAWAMURA YOU BAKAMURA WAKE UP YOU HAVE A LOT OF THINGSS TO ANSWER TOO! SAWAMURA EIJUN YOU BASTARD YOU MADE ME WORRY AND WAIT AND SUFFER. YOU NEED TO FREAKING WAKE UP! I KNOW YOU'RE FREAKING ALIVE! SAWAMURA YOU BETTER FUCKING WAKE UP OR I'LL FREAKING FUCKINH BREAK YOU! SAWAMURA DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME I KNOW YOU CAN! IF YOU COULDN'T YOU CAN STILL SENSE MY AURA! YOU DUMB IDIOTIC TWERP OF A BAKAMURA GET YOUR STUPID BUTT BACK ON THIS FREAKING SIDE! I can't live without you!" I murmured at the end and started tearing up again. I cried and cried like I never did. After what felt like an million years I stopped.

Slowly and stiffly I got to my feet and started to leave but before I did I stood in front of the crystal sphere and laid a kiss on the glass separating Ei-chan's and my lips. I laid my hand over his and kissed the glass dearly. I shred one more tear and it seemed like he was crying. I smiled a bit before heading out the door but something stopped me

With the others

My POV

BOOM! BANG! BOOM! CLASH! CRASH! TRASH! BAM! BOOM! BANG! everyone turned towards the noise it came from the sky. And where the noise was coming from was a gigantic sphere that was coated in black and red with purple.

"What the heck?" Jun asked staring at it

"Guys?" Haruichi asked stopping and freezing he stared at one spot

"What Haruichi?" Furuya asked but froze as well when he saw what Haruichi was looking at

"What?" Kuramochi and Jun and Ryousuke looked too and they froze as well

"Guys?" Chris, Yuki, Tanba and Kawakami also froze when they saw it. What they saw was Sawamura Eijun no more like 1/3 of Sawamura Eijun the other parts were just a trail of dust

"Sawamura?" Kuramochi asked

"Bye-Bye" he disappeared he vanished into thin air

"What just happened?" Chris asked

"We should go find Miyuki and tell him" Kuramochi said and as much as they didnt want to they agreed

"What about that?" Chris asked gesturing to the thing in the sky

"What are we going to do about it?" Yuki asked

"It seems harmless" Kuramochi said as the sphere started shooting beams

"Great" Ryousuke mumbled and shoved Kuramochi for his big mouth

* * *

><p>Muhahahahahahaha you guys totally did not see that coming now did ya. I know its a bit confusing so I'll break it down for ya'll So the Sawamura Eijun currently around them is only a part 13 of the real which is in the crystal sphere got it? Good now bye-bye! :)


	15. He's Back good and bad

Sawamura's POV

Miyuki? What is he doing here shouldn't he be with the 1/3 me? Oh My I feel my 1/3 returning but how? why? It can only return when the promise is fulfilled and the promise can only be fulfilled when there is tru-oh thats right Miyuki. I smiled and relaxed my whole body waiting for the 1/3 of me to returna dn when it did I would be able to break out of here forever. I'm almost free but I saw him getting up and leave I had to stop him so I decided to use some magic. I relaxed again as he stopped and turned back towards me. Almost back Kazuya just wait a little bit longer.

Miyuki's POV

I was about to leave when I felt something stopping me an invisible hand I think. It wasn't using force to stop me so it can't be bad. I turned around to see Sawamura in the crystal sphere nothing had changed so why is this hand thing stopping me? I tried to walk away but something told me to wait. So I directed my full attention to Sawamura. He was in there and wouldn't be able to get out I knew that. So why is something telling me to wait a little bit longer? I was a patient man so I stood there and waited. My eyes widened as the crystal shattered and Sawamura fell forward. I was right there so I caught him but I was still shocked at what just happened. When I snapped out of my thoughts and surprisness(not a real world)I looked down to see the goofy smile that only Sawamura would have.

"Sorry for making you wait so long but could you put me down I feel like a damsel in distress" he commented with a smile

"Sawamura Eijun?" was all I could say

"Yes and I'm back memories and all" he said and gave me a peck on my check

"You're back" I repeated

"Yes I'm back Kazuya" he smiled at me and I smiled back at him

"you're back you're back Sawamura Eijun is back" I kept on repeating this over and over again with a smile that grew wider each time

"Oy! MIYUKI KAZUYA ARE YOU IN THERE SOMEWHEREEEEE?" Sawamura shouted laughing

"Yes Yes I am" I said hugging him

"Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"We don't have time for this the Tritereum(Tri-There-e-um) is back" Sawamura said with a serious face

"The Tri want e um?" I asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity

"The Tri-There-E-Um Airm's source of black magic a sphere that contains enough power to destroy everything. It has happened in every single one of our past lives it can not happen again" Sawamura said standing up

"I know" I mumbled

"Good come on we have to go!" Sawamura said

"Hey Sawamura?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when were you so you know um responsible?" I asked

"Huh?"

"I mean you were always a noisy brat with a super loud mouth" I commented with a smirk

"You how can you be making fun of me at a time like this and I thought years on Earth would change you!" he complained as he pulled me up

"Nope not happening but you love me like this" I smirked

"Don't get too full of yourself" he snapped angrily

"Ah theres the idiot I know and love" I said dramatically

"You are IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air

"Thanks for the compliment" I smirked

"IT WASN'T A FREAKING COMPLIMENT YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!" he yelled

"I'll take that as a compliment as well" I said smirking

"For the last time nothing I ever say to you is ever a compliment!"

"Since when did you say that?" I asked faking innocence

"YOU YOU YOU URGH WHATEVER LETS JUST GO HELP THE OTHERS STOP THE TRITHERASUM YOU MADE ME FORGET HOW TO SAY IT!" he yelled his face turning red

"Hai hai blame everything on your innocent boyfriend" I said faking hurt

"YOU WHATEVER LETS JUST GO!"

"Because you can't beat me and decided to run I understand oh wait no I don't since I never ran from an opponent" I smirked as I headed out the door

"MIYUKI FUCKING KAZUYA I'M GONNA KILL YOU SOME FREAKING DAY!" he roared as he stormed behind me

"No you won't beacuse you w-ove me" I taunted

"MIYUKI YOU FUCKIN-Miyuki?" he called as I froze

"What the-" outside there was chaos everywhere. Javalins everywhere destroying everything. People running everywhere blood, screams, yell, and the black magic arim.

* * *

><p>So whatcha think? Intense I know right? I couldnt help but put in that argument Bye-bye :)<p> 


	16. Sawamura Eijun VS Javalins

Sawamura's POV

NO NO NO NO NO It can't be happening already I mean its only been a while since I left right I mean it 's only bee-

"MIYUKI!" I yelled/asked

"What?" he asked softly, tearing his eyes away from the destruction

"How long has it been since I was gone?" I asked immediately

"Um around 10ish years why?" he asked

NO NO NO NO NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! I screamed inside my head and looked at Miyuki

"What?"

"Bye-Bye" I kissed him on his lips and then took off I ran and ran and ran and ran towards my destination home of the source of arim. As I ran I heard Miyuki hollering after me. It killed me to leave him but I can't risk having anyone I love in this anymore. If he were to come we were both going to die without a doubt. I held back a tear as I stopped hearing his voice. I stopped in front of 5 javalins each coated with different colors. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Purple

"Uh uh uh you're not going anywhere _Eijun_" they all chanted in unison and started coming at me with their weapons. I gave them my death glare which I had picked up spending time with a pissed off Miyuki (BTW: Not a pretty sight). I pulled out my weapon and started fighting them back.

My POV

The Prince Sawamura Eijun V.S. 5 colored javalins

Sawamura pulled out his red sword with black and white trimmings and lunged at the red javelin who was supossingly the head of them. The javelin dodged and the blue one threw his hammer at Sawamura. Who thankfully saw it in time and caught it before throwing it straight at the blue who dodged causing the hammer to hit the yellow. The yellow did not see it coming and turned to arim and disappeared. The yellow was an archer so it could not take the blow. Sawamura conjured up his wand and threw some fire and ice and the green and red. The red saw it in time and dodged while the green was hit and thrown into the purple. Who growled and shoved it of of itself before grabbing its sword and lunging at Sawamura.

Miyuki's POV

To Miyuki

That dang brat where does he think he's going? He got away from me once but it is not happening again he is NOT leaving me again or EVER for that matter. I took of right after him and stopped shouting after a while. I ran and ran trying to keep up and luckily I did. I stopped when something stood in my way it was a humongous jackal. Jackals are stronger than javalins but dumber and slower.

"Um hum hugh junn munm hum" it growled and brought it hammer down on me. I dodged it and threw my sword into its shoulder. It let out a yell and its eyes turned red. I growled at it and lunged for its legs and managed to get there but not before it spun away. Tch damn brat I can't believe I'm having a hard time against this thing!

"Oy Miyuki leave this up to us and go after that bakamura" I whipped around and saw Kuramochi, Jun, and Ryousuke "The others are tending to the people so go!" he yelled as he lunged towards the Jackal. I nodded and ran towards wherever that bakamura was going.

"SAWAMURA BEHIND YOU!" I yelled as I saw a blue javelin run towards him with a hammer.

* * *

><p>Okay so so so so so so so sorry that I have not posted at ALL! but in my defense I actually have something this time. My brother and I were playing and he pushed the iron rack over and it hit me in the shoulder. FUN RIGHT? NO! I went to the hospital and got a stupid dumbass cast and my shoulder hurts! But not anymore so YIPEE! Bye-Bye oh yeah I saw thinking while in the hospital so except some new stories. Hopefully I don't get too lazy :P<p> 


	17. You are not going

Sawamura's POV

I spun fast and saw a blue javelin and I grabbed my sword and killed him. I gasped as I felt a sword pierce my shoulder

"Time to say good bye Ei-chan" the red snickered as the green and purple came towards me

"Oh no you don't" I looked up and saw Miyuki growling his eyes turning red

"Miyuki go away" I said as I shoved the red javelin off of me and threw him into the ground before grabbing the sword in my shoulder and threw it at the javalin's head. The red one disappeared

"Why should I?" he yelled at me

"Because I said so!" I growled as I conjured up my wand and blasting the green and purple with dark magic

"I just got you NO WAY IN HELL I'm losing you again!" he yelled. I didn't answer I just did what I did best, fight. I killed the purple and green before whipping around and facing Miyuki

"You need to GO!" I said taking a step towards him and I saw the red in his eyes flicker before going to full force

"NO I DON'T _YOU _ NEED TO EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON SO I CAN HELP YOU!" he roared at me

"NO I DON'T _YOU _NEED TO GO BEFORE IT COMES BACK!" I roared back I could not afford putting Miyuki in danger

"WHY? WHY? GIVE ME A GOODAM REASON AND I'LL GO!" he yelled

"WELL THE TRITEREUM USES LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP AGAISNT YOU!" I yelled back recalling a past life which Miyuki died because of it and me

"I KNOW THAT BUT I DON'T GET WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HELP!" He yelled grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his red eyes

"LOOK AT ME SAWAMURA EIJUN DO I LOOK WEAK?!" he yelled

"No but I DONT WANT YOU DEAD!...NOT BECAUSE OF ME!" I added

"ME TOO! I DONT WANT YOU DEAD BUT LISTEN UP YOU BAKAMURA!" "I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL AND YOU KNOW THAT SO WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU FRREAKING HIDING?!" he yelled moving closer to me making me unconsciously back off

"nothing!" I yelled and tried to get away

"You Sawamura Eijun are a terrible liar explain NOW!" he yelled angrily

"Nothing!" I yelled more firmly

"There is something!"

"There isn't!" I yelled and tried to run

"There is!"

"There isn't I just need to go to Ari-" I covered my mouth immediately regretting what I had said

"Ari? Arim? WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU NEED TO GO TO ARIM?" he yelled

"To defeat the tritereum" I said reluctantly there is no way out of this anymore

"The tritereum is outside" he raised an amused and confused eyebrow

"Duh" I snapped

"Why?"

"Because the source of the tritereum is ARIM!" I yelled

"Oh"

"And we need to go now"

"Understandable but not without me" I opened my mouth

"Sawamura you are not going without me and if you have a problem with it I will kill myself right now" he snapped and he fire in his eyes showed that he was not lying

"And I thought I was stubborn" I muttered

"True but I'm just better"

"You-" I shook my head

"Come on where is this Arim?" he asked smirking

"Probably in Ei empire" I whispered

"They'll be fine they're your parents" Miyuki smiled

"Yeah"

"So lets get back to the others and head to Ei empire?" Miyuki asked already walking back towards the town

"Okay" I said hesitantly and walked after him slowly. I had this bad feeling that things are getting even worst.

_"The happiness you have now is not going to last...Ever"_ I whipped around but saw nothing so I kept on following Miyuki

* * *

><p>Took a long time sorry<p> 


	18. Destroyed Ei Empire

Ei Empire

My POV

"Okay I know that we were going to Ei empire where Arim is but I didn't know that Arim would destroy it!" Sawamura said wide-eyed staring at the destruction

"You know what you should do?" Sawamura turned around to see a Miyuki on the ground panting

"Oh yah forgot about the fact that transporting between kingdoms is hard on mira" Sawamura laughed nervously and extending a hand to help Miyuki

"Yah you _forgot_" Miyuki snapped and grabbed Sawamura's hand

"Sorry?" Sawamura laughed nervously

"Oh you will be" Miyuki growled as he looked around "What the heck happened?"

"Arim probably" Sawamura signed sadly

"You're parents are probably fine" Miyuki squeezed Sawamura's hand gently as they moved out of sight, into a dark alley

"I hope so" Sawamura signed and started paying attention to his surroundings

"The palace is north of here right?" Miyuki asked following Sawamura

"Northeast but we're going southwest" Sawamura said sneaking in the shadows

"Southwest isn't that the tre-"

"Yeah there's a passageway near them that leads under the palace and into my room" Sawamura interrupted

"Really and no one kno-"

"No one except me and you" Sawamura interrupted

"Okay can't you just teleport us there instead of wa-"

"I could but that requires mira and once we get to the palace we need all the mira we need" Sawamura interrupted again

"Ah but isn't the tunnel long enough to recha-"

"No there's a portal set up there to teleport us to the castle" Sawamura interrupted yet again annoying Miyuki

"Sawamura watc-"

"Got it" Sawamura slammed the javelin against the wall and killed him and elbowed the thugs

"Sawamura wh-"

"Come on"

"Sawamura liste-"

"The kingdom is covered in Arim" Sawamura said

"Duh bu-"

"No its covered in Arim"

"Sawamura listen to me god dam it!" Miyuki snapped

"what?" Sawamura asked

"Stop interrupting me and listen I know you're tense but listen!" Miyuki said angrily

"..."

"I know the kingdom is covered in Arim, I see that in the sky and I know that you're tense but you need to chill or else you'll be ARIM!" Miyuki said forcing Sawamura to face him

"I know but I can't help but feel anxious I don't want anyone dead!" Sawamura argued back

"People _are_ going to die! with or without Arim's help you can't lose yourself to him so stop being so tense. You are _not_ acting like yourself and _not _the Sawamura Eijun I KNOW!" Miyuki snapped

"Sorry I just really, really anxious" Sawamura signed leaning on Miyuki

"I know, me too just calm down a bit okay?" Miyuki asked as they continued to walk they were getting near the passageway

"Okay" Sawamura nodded as they neared the passageway and Miyuki started walking backwards.

"good"

"..."

"Sawamura?"

"..."

"Sawamura?"

"T-Turn A-Around" Miyuki raised an eyebrow and turned around "Oh no"

"Oh yes" a deep smooth, spine-chilling voice said

"A-Arim?" Sawamura froze

* * *

><p>Mwhahahahahahahahaha! The End! JK JK JK JK You would kill me if I ended it here<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you do to the trees?!" Miyuki yelled<p>

"Nothing just combined them and decided to give the arim side some more you know, arim" Arim laughed

"Why?!" Miyuki screamed

"Because that way arim would increase or did you not know that? _Prince Miyuki Kazuya?_" Arim sneered

"You"

"Oh by the way do you want to see your parents?"

"My parents?" Miyuki gasped "What did you do to them?" Miyuki snapped

"Oh nothing much but if you want to see them then you should die, don't worry I'll make it the least painful for you" Arim sneered and froze Miyuki to the ground before walking towards him

"Oh a beautiful thing I created" Arim laughed

"You did not create me!" Miyuki yelled

"Oh yes I did" Arim laughed

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"I draw out the arim in everyone and yours is showing" Arim laughed

"No"Miyuki's eyes widened

"Yes but don't worry you'll gain your mira back once you go to heaven with your mother and father, I might even send your sister with you and your lover boy" Arim laughed

*snap*

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU SHIT PIECE OF ASHOLE YOU'RE A NO GOOD DUMBASS ARIM AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME! YOU'LL BE THE ONE THATS GONNA DIE AND THE OEN THATS GOING TO HELL. YOU ARE NO FRAKING DIFFERENT FROM ANY OF US! YOU JUST HAVE MORE BAD AND YOU HAVE NO FAMILY OR FRIENDS! THATS THE ONLY FUCKING THING THAT MAKES YOU FREAKING DIFFERENT FROM US!" Sawamura roared angrily and lunged at Arim slamming his face to the floor. Then Sawamura grabbed his sword and stabbed Arim with it. Sawamura conjured a fire bolt and ice swords and threw them at Arim. Panting Sawamura ran back to Miyuki to free him

"huh" Arim stood up "Amazing you are indeed my s-" Before Arim could say anything Sawamura blasted him twice in the chest with dark magic

"You better watch it he is interrupting everyone today" Miyuki chuckled red going back into his eyes and walked towards Arim angrily

"I see" Arim stood up and drew his dark arim infused reaper "Prepare to die"

* * *

><p>Okay now done. They're getting short but don't worry I'll probably make a longer one next. Bye-Bye :)<p> 


End file.
